


The Bodyguard

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Both furiaka and akafuri, Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Reversible Couple, Slow Build, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A future AU where they're all grown up. </p><p>Furihata witnessed a crime and is in the run when he stumbled upon Akashi. Of course Akashi will do anything to protect his baby Kouki. </p><p>(I suck at summaries. Sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for that summary lol but thanks for reading!

Furihata Kouki boarded the yacht where the party will take place. It was a lovely yacht and he was told that it will sail into the middle of sea, 100 miles from the bays of Miyakojima. The boat's name is Mary, fit for it's pristine image. It was white and beautiful that it made Kouki inferior. He's feeling inferior to a boat! He shook his head at how silly his thought was. 

Tonight is the 25th birthday celebration of Ichinose Kyohei, the son of his boss and the heir to the Ichinose Group of Companies. All of them at work were invited of course and all of them were required to wear formal clothing.

Kouki adjusted his bow tie as he entered the ballroom. 

“Furihata-kun! Here!" he spun to see Nakahara Yumi. His office mate energetically waving at him. He walked over to her table. 

“Yumi-chan! You look beautiful!" he said because it's true. Yumi looks elegant in her little black dress. 

“You don't look bad yourself." he pouted at Yumi's reply. He and Yumi have been friends since college and both of them were surprised when they found out they were under one employer and that they share the same office.

They were often questioned as to whether they are dating or not because they look so close but Yumi knows that he is as straight as Yumi's unruly, curly hair. 

As the time passed by, the hall was filled were people and more of his office mates sat with him and Yumi. The chattering died down when the owner of the company, Ichinose Ensei himself, took the microphone. He's a stern looking man in his 60's and his aura screams of authority. He was not feared but respected and he was a leader, not a boss. Kouki likes the man but he likes the son more. Ichinose Kyohei, his love, is celebrating his 25th birthday today. It was unrequited of course. No one in his work knows he was gay except for Yumi. It's not like he was hiding his orientation but no one asked so he hadn't felt the need to come out although he would tell the truth if someone would ask him.

“I want thank you all for coming. Today is a very special day for us Ichinoses and we were glad you came to celebrate with us. As you all know, it is Kyohei's birthday but that's not the only thing we will be celebrating. I am getting old now and I want to retire so I am formally turning over this company to my sole heir, Kyohei." Incomprehensible chatter broke in the crowd. Of course it's not surprising. It's been the talk in the office since last year but wow. Does Kyohei realize how much of a fortune he is going to handle? 

Furihata was happy, happy for the love of his life, of course. 

The room was filled with the sound of clapping but it died down when the old Ichinose held his hand up.

“Let is acknowledge, of course, the presence of Kyohei's cousin and the only relative that's left for us, Ichinose Yukito. He is the son of my younger sister who died 15 years ago." This Yukito stood up and it turned out he is a dashing man in his early 20's, probably younger than Furihata is. 

“Now i don't want to bore you with my nonsense babbling," the old Ichinose laughed heartily. “Let's go to the most exciting part of the party...food!" they all cheered.

He turned to Yumi who was still mesmerized by Yukito, because he was gaping at him mouth open.

“Hey, you're drooling!" he joked. 

“Oh shut up! He's too handsome and too...cute?" Yumi giggled like a school girl. “D'you think he'll work in our company? I hope he gets placed in our department!" the girl squealed. He rolled his eyes. Sure, the boy was cute but Kyohei is cuter but maybe that's just him being biased. He started eating the pasta in front of him only to be disgusted by its taste? What is this? A salted pasta with some grass on top? He pushed the plate away and was just about to comment about the horrendous taste of the dish when Yumi kicked him under the table.

“What?"

“Quick! Quick!" she said. “Percy Jackson is approaching!" Oh shit. He patted his hair, willing it to lay flat but as always, it sprang up again and yes, Percy Jackson is Kyohei because he looks like a chinky-eyed Logan Lerman.

“Hey Furihata-kun, Nakahara-chan. Are you guys enjoying the party?" Kyohei smiled heartily at them, full set of sparkling white teeth on show and his cow lick is impossibly perfect.

“Y-yeah." His hand quickly grasped his bag where a small box of present for Kyohei was kept. “H-happy b-birthday..." he stuttered breathlessly. 

“Yeah. Happy birthday, Kyohei. I'm sorry I forgot to get you anything because it was such a short notice so...although other people maybe has something for you." Yumi glared at him and her eyebrows did this up and down thing. She's clearly urging him to give Kyohei his gift.

“Oh no, you shouldn't bother. Thank you for putting some thought on it." See? He's clearly the sweetest, sincerest person Furihata knew except of course for Mitobe.

Would it be weird to give Kyohei a gift? It's weird right? They don't even talk to each other yet he's giving Kyohei a gift. 

“Actually Furihata-kun, I need to talk to you about something." he almost choked and his body trembled instantly. 

“A-a-about what?" It must be work related, right? Why does he think that Kyohei will confess to him? That only happens in his dreams.

He sought Yumi's eyes and searched for something like an answer from the girl's eyes because he didn't know what to do or what to say. He was answered by a nod then Yumi quickly stood up.

“Excuse me, I need to retouch." she gave Kouki a thumbs up before she.turned around and disappeared. 

“Do you want to go up the deck?" Kyohei asked and all he could do was nod meekly.

Kyohei lead and he followed until they were at the top of the boat, bathed in the cold winds.

The young Ichinose was the first to break the silence. 

“Uhm you know, I've been wishing to talk to you for a long time but unfortunately, I never got the chance to approach you." Oh fucking god, is he actually confessing? He's internally screaming right now.

The deck was empty right now except for the two of them and one waiter who is holding a tray of sparkling drink and is approaching them.

“Ah, hold up. I need a drink because I'm pretty nervous right now." Kyohei took two glasses of champagne and thanked the waiter who eventually left their presence.

Nervous? If Kyohei is nervous right now, he couldn't tell because he's pretty good at hiding it. Unlike him, whose heart and head was pounding and it felt like his heart would leap out of his throat.

“S-so yeah." Kyohei continued. “I know you would probably be weirded out by this but..." 

Kouki can't take this anymore, he drank all of his champagne in one shot and willed his heart to function normally because he felt like he would burst a vein any minute.

“W-would you help me with Nakahara-chan?" Kyohei said.

What?

“What?" 

What?

Kyohei laughed. “It's weird right? Why am I asking you when I can ask Nakahara-chan directly if she wants to go out with me but I'm afraid I haven't got the confidence to walk in front of her. God, I'm such a loser." Kyohei looked at his shoes while fiddling with his thumbs.

Kouki swore he can hear choirs singing the angel's songs earlier but now he can hear the bells during funerals. His love of almost a year now likes his best friend. How lucky could he get?

“You'll help me right? Please tell me you'll help me, please Furihata-kun." How could he refuse such eyes? Even though it hurts, he nodded and smiled. 

“O-of course!" Kyohei smiled and hugged him but he jumped back. Something cold just touched his chest.

Kyohei's champagne was spilled and did an abstract art on his coat. The coat he picked just for this occasion. Just for Kyohei. 

“Oh no!" Kyohei's mortified scream echoed around them. “I'm really sorry! Shit!" 

“No! it's okay! It won't leave a stain anyway." he assured the panicked Kyohei.

“Uhm, I'm really sorry. I have an extra coat in my room below. You can borrow it if you want to." And in five minutes, he was in Kyohei's room which was pretty much empty except for a bed, a drawer and an intercom. 

“The coats are in the drawer. Pick anything that will suit you. I'll just run to my father, he said he needed something."

“Okay." he said. How lame. First, the man he likes likes his best friend and now he looked pathetic with his outfit messed up.

Kyohei headed to the door and before closing it, “Uhm Furihata-kun? Thank you and I'm sorry again." he said sincerely then went out. Sorry for what? For my broken heart? Kouki didn't know whether to laugh or cry and he was about to do both when the intercom came to life. 

“Is it done?" the voice of a girl unfamiliar to him said. 

“Yes. We just threw the vault to the sea." A raspy voice from a man said on the other line. What vault? And why did they threw it out?

“That's good. Make sure nothing will link me to this. Got it?" the man spoke again. What exactly are they talking about?

The woman laughed. “Imagine dying on.your birthday. Kind of ironic, don't you think?" Kouki gripped his mouth tight to fight his gasp from escaping. Could it be that Kyohei was in that vault? And they threw the vault at the sea? His stomach did a backflip and his tears were hanging at his lashes.

“I find it beautiful, honey." 

Kouki held his breath and planned to prevent making any noise until the call was finished when a ring from his phone broke the silence. Fuck. A call from Yumi. Why now?! His heart drummed against his chest and he quickly rejected the call.

“Was that yours?!" the man shouted from another line.

“No!" the woman said in a panicked voice.

“Fuck! Check all the rooms!" that's what made Kouki ran outside and made his way back to the party. It will be bad if one of those people found him out.

He was gasping for precious breath when he reached the halls. Yumi, he needs to tell Yumi. He scanned the room but he couldn't even find a strand of Yumi's hair. He went around to look for Kyohei next. Maybe the people on the intercom were joking and he will stumble upon the smiling Kyohei and it all will be back to normal. He searched the crowd for a sign.of an amber haired boy but he couldn't find him. 

Maybe he was still on the deck? Although going outside of the hall scared him, he needs to check the deck just to be sure.

He walked to the deck so no one would notice something was up for he still didn't know who those people were. Three girls were on the left side of the deck, facing away from him, chattering animatedly but there was no Kyohei. He wanted to cry but he would look weird, as if the stain on his coat was not weird enough.

His phone rang again and he jumped back in surprise. He forgot to silence it. The scene in the room replayed in his mind. 

“So it was you, Furihata-kun." a familiar voice said behind him. He quickly turned around to see Asami, the head of their neighboring department, glaring at him. He knew Asami but he didn't know what her voice sounded like but now he knew. It was high pitched and too girlish that it made him sick.

He backed away slowly, wanting to run but Asami stood at the top of the stairs.

“W-w-what did you do to Kyohei?" he said, trying his best to be calm when in reality, if felt like a huge rat was clawing at his stomach.

“We sent him to a vacation, I think?" he smiled wickedly and he wanted to smack her smug face. 

“Y-you think you c-can get away with this, did you?" he said gritting his teeth. He wanted to cry but he's too nervous to do so. 

“But I can, Kouki dear." she said. It disgusted him to hear this woman speak his name. Asami showed what she was hiding in her right hand that made Kouki's throat went dry. A gun was comfortably latched in the hand of Asami, her fingers over the trigger. “I just have to pull this trigger and I can get away with this." she said and smiled and Kouki thought that if demons were real, they would've looked like this one. 

Kouki took another step back until his hips could feel the cold metal railings. So many things raced through his mind. Kyohei, the other man, his family. He was certain he would die tonight and he prayed for a quick death so he wouldn't feel too much pain. 

“Don't worry Kouki, I'm a good person so I'm going to give you a choice." Asami took a step forward again with her right arm outstretched until the tip of the gun rested against his chest and over his heart. Kouki's legs felt like jelly. Oh how he wished it was all a nightmare and his alarm would wake him up. “You can either jump into the ocean or I can shoot you right now. I don't think you'll be alive either way but hey, at least I gave you a choice." she's right. He wouldn't be alive even if he will jump. It's December right now and it's freezing outside and if he jump, he'd die from hypothermia or got eaten by a shark, or drown. 

Kouki made up his mind. The percent of him living through if he jump is miniscule but he was willing to take the risk. 

“So which is it? Hmm? Dear Kouki~" she said pushing the gun again. 

“I'll jump." Kouki was surprised that he didn't stutter for the first time this evening. He also thought that it is possible for Asami to shoot him once he jumped so he need to stay under until he's far from the yacht. He will love through this, he knows it, he can feel it in his gut. The idea was almost impossible but he felt this way too during the finals of the Winter Cup when he was in high school. He faced the emperor, Akashi, and although he knew it was almost impossible for them to win, he knew they would. And they did. 

“Okayyy. I'll count to three then." Asami stepped back but her gun was still aimed at Kouki. After that, she didn't know what happened but she heard a splash. She was planning to shoot Kouki on his way down but she was surprised that Kouki jumped so fast. She hadn't even started counting! She ran to the railings, her blood red nails clawing on the metal but she can't see any sign of movement in the silent sea. She put on a silencer. She aimed at the sea and started shooting, he can't be too far and she's sure he would get shot. After 10 bullets, she stopped, toss the gun to the sea and went back to the party like nothing happened. 

Kouki felt a searing pain in his left leg, he was hit by a bullet so he can't swim now but he can still float. He's been floating for about an hour now but the night is dark and silent. His limbs are going numb, it's too cold and his teeth were chattering loudly. He wondered what happened after he jumped. Why did Asami do that? Why did she and the other guy want Kyohei dead? Is Kyohei dead? He silently prayed for Kyohei's safety. His mind still won't digest the idea of a dead Kyohei. It almost seemed impossible. Kyohei was so radiant that night. He just confessed his love for Yumi to him and he had a bright future. Tears fell from his eyes. He cried not for himself, not because he lost a person he loved dearly but because he felt sorry for Kyohei. Sorry for he won't have the chance to experience the future, sorry for he won't experience what it feels like to be loved back by someone. 

Now Kouki felt disgusted with himself. How could he be selfish and not share Kyohei's happiness when he told him he loved Yumi? Why didn't he show him genuine support? He was in the middle of a sobbing session when a light hit his eyes. A light! It was coming from a boat. With numb arms, he floated to the direction of the boat until he reached a ladder at the side of the boat. `The Emperor' was written on it in red paint. He wondered why that was familiar. When he couldn't find an answer, he dismissed the thought and started to climb. With every pull he made, his body screams in pain. He's too tired and his body is too cold. The fatigue is lulling him to sleep but he refused to close his eyes. Few more stairs...a few more... And then he gave in to his body's wish and closed his eyes.


	2. Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata meets his savior, Akashi.

Kouki woke up with his head pounding, his vision a blur and he can feel stinging pain in every inch of his body. He's too exhausted he thought he just ran in a marathon except the tracks were all over Japan. 

He whispered his thanks. He knew he was alive for he can hear a beeping from machine beside him. Where is he? Is this the yacht he climbed up on last night? He wanted to get up but his body refused him so he just observed the surrounding he's in right now. 

The room was bathed in red light from the red curtains which hung lazily by the window. What time is it? What day is it? He needs to tell the authorities about Asami. He needs to tell them what happened to Kyohei. Fresh tears rolled down to the bedsheets at the thought of Kyohei. He's dead. Kyohei's dead and only he can bring him justice. He wants Asami and the other man jailed. He sobbed his sorrow silently. 

“You're awake, I see." a voice spoke from across the room. Kouki squinted to get a better look at the man but his vision won't give him anything. He immediately stopped crying. The voice was sharp, laced with authority, and surprisingly familiar he just can't put his finger on it. 

“I won't demand an explanation for now considering your condition." he was right. He can't even lift his arm to wipe his tears so he doubt if he can give this man a comprehensive explanation right now. “You need to sleep." the voice commanded and his body seemed to agree with the man. His headache subsided and just like that, he was back to sleep.

When Kouki opened his eyes, he was not in the same room where he woke up last time. The walls were painted white and there is no beeping machine that is connected to him here. His body felt much lighter too, he got up and was surprised to know the pain in his body was gone except for the wound in his leg. He looked at the place where Asami shot him, it was covered in bandage. 

He walked to the door, yes, he can walk. He can bear the pain. He reached the door when he felt the surrounding moved. Was he still in a boat? He was still in The Emperor? He walked the halls, trying to find someone who he could talk to but the place looked deserted until he hear a faint voice talking. He followed it and he was brought to the very front of the boat. 

It was the man who spoke to him. His red hair shining in the sun that it looks like it's flaming. The man seemed to have felt his presence and tuned to face him. He looked familiar...wait up. Wait. Wait! Akashi Seijuurou? The Akashi Seijuurou?! His jaw dropped. Ten years have passed but nothing about Akashi has changed except for his height. He's taller now.

Akashi flashed a lopsided smile at him. He can see that he's surprised. So Akashi still remembers him too? 

“Yes. I will land in Jejou at 8 in the evening. Call the shareholders for a meeting. Yes. Yes. Thanks." And with that, Akashi ended the call. 

“How are you feeling?" he asked and tapped the seat in front of him, urging him to come forward. He did. His throat went dry but he needs to pay gratitude for all he's done for him.

“G-good. T-thank you very much!" he bowed too deeply pain shot through his right leg and he couldn't help but flinch. 

“It's for old time's sake, Kouki. Don't mind it." he said. Is it just him or is Akashi gentler now? Sure, he's still intimidating and the air around him still smells of authority but he looks happier now. He looks a little friendlier? Was that because he experienced his first loss against them? 

“Although," Akashi continued. “You can pay for all that I did by telling me what happened to you." he said. His heart drummed wildly. Just remembering what happened that night makes him want to throw up. 

As he thought, even after 10 years, he still feels intimidated by Akashi. His gaze was urging him to speak up but it just made his throat dry. With eyes fixed on the floor, he narrated what happened that unfortunate night, all of it. Akashi listened intently, he never interrupted Kouki and Kouki was grateful for that. His heart might jump from his chest if Akashi will speak suddenly. When he was done talking, Akashi nodded a couple of times. 

“So Kyohei was dead?" Kouki felt a lump in his throat. 

“Y-you believe me?" he asked Akashi, and met his ruby eyes. Akashi's right brow shot up as if he said something that offended him. 

“Is there a reason why I should not?" Kouki bit his tongue and continued to stare at the floor. 

“S-sorry. I know you've done so much for me but...i-if it's not too much to ask, can you help me file a case against her? Or them?" Akashi folded his arms. 

“Sure." he said that made Kouki's eyes shine. 

“Really, Akashi-san?" he asked with too much enthusiasm than he wanted but he's just too thankful. If what he can recall was right, Akashi is the son of a business magnate that is well known in Japan. 

Akashi chuckled. “Yes, but you need to call me Seijuurou." he blinked twice, confused because that's all? He was ready to be Akashi's servant if the ruby-haired man wanted to. 

“O-okay S-seijuurou." he liked the way Akashi's name rolled in his tongue but it was too long. “Can I just call you Sei?" he asked and once again, Akashi's brows met. “I-i-it's not because I d-don't like your name...it's just t-too long..." he stuttered. 

Akashi looked at him like he was something funny and just shrugged. “Do as you please, Kouki." 

He sat there with Akashi, bathing in the sun with the endless horizon ahead of them. They talked and Kouki stuttered a lot but he knew some things. Like, they were sailing to South Korea and will be landing at Jejou by 8pm. He also knew there are only 6 people in this boat: him and Akashi, a doctor, a maid, the captain and his assistant. He also knew that Akashi will be going to Seoul for a business meeting and that he will tag along because he don't have a choice. He can't go home unless he tag with Akashi because his passport's not with him and he doesn't have money. 

Akashi excused himself to answer another call and he was left admiring the back of the man that saved him.

 

Miles from where Furihata Kouki is, in a cheap apartment that serves as a hideout, Asami was getting yelled at over phone. 

“You're a fucking idiot!" the man with the raspy voice shouted at her. “I told you to finish Furihata, didn't I? But YOU! YOU FUCKING LET HIM GO!" the man bellowed from the other line.

Asami flinched, why is he so mad? It was impossible to survive that anyway. 

“Calm down." she said. “I shot at where he jumped so I'm sure he's dead now." she said, ignoring the fear in her chest. The last person who Asami want to anger is this man but it's happening now. 

“And did you see his body?" the man snapped. 

“N-no but..." The man heaved on the other line. 

“Listen to me and listed well, Asami." the man spoke in a voice deeper than normal that Asami felt goosebumps forming on her nape. “If this Furihata survived and I got into trouble because of that pest, I will take you family with me. Understand?" the man asked in a voice that will haunt Asami's dreams later. “You don't want to see you son's brains scattered on a pavement, do you?"

Chills crept up Asami's back as she tried to imagine his son, lying in a cold pavement. No, she can't let that happen. 

“He's dead and even if he is alive, I would hunt him and I will kill him and I will bring you his corpse." she said in a determined voice. Honestly, if she saw even the ends of Furihata's hair, Furihata is dead meat so if he's still alive, he better hide well. Hide somewhere she won't reach him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tnx guys for reading this far and Tnx for all ur comments :*


	3. In Seoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't write a summary or I'm too lazy to write it. Sorry huhu

By 7:30 they reached a port in Jejou and Akashi changed to his formal suit. Akashi pressed that he should come too and lent him a suit that is a size too small for him. Kouki is currently struggling to fit into his coat but his shoulders can't fit into it. Kouki refused to wear the coat he was wearing the other day because it gives him chills. It makes what happened that day more...real.

A knock came from the door. “Kouki? Are you ready?" came Akashi's voice. Kouki gave up and removed the coat. 

“Uhm, Sei-san? Don't you have a t-shirt or something bigger than these?" he asked and opened the door. The pants are too small and didn't even reach his ankles. The long sleeves is too tight that he feared a button would fly out if he exhaled. 

Akashi looked at him from head to toe, eyes alight with humor. What? Does he look funny? His cheeks turned beet red. 

“W-what? I look funny don't I?" 

Akashi looked over his shoulder, to Mayu, the short-haired maid. 

“Funny is a simple way to put it, Kouki. Mayu, get him a yukata." Mayu disappeared and Kouki was left gaping at the beauty in front of him which looks so dashing in it's two-piece suit. Akashi's tie was amber and it complements his eyes well. Akashi's heterochromia is gone now and his shining eyes are scarlet. He looks respectable, like he runs an empire but Akashi runs an empire of businesses on different sectors. 

“You've grown taller, Kouki." Akashi said matter-of-factly. So Akashi's observing him too? Now, he's self-conscious. 

“Uhh y-yeah. Y-you too Sei-san." he stuttered. 

“I'm glad you noticed. I'm four centimeters taller now." Akashi said proudly and beamed at him like it was his biggest achievement even though he runs an empire so huge. 

Kouki thought it was cute, the way Akashi's lips formed a small but proud pout. Kouki's daydream was interrupted when Mayu knocked on the door. 

“Here is your yukata, Furihata-san." Mayu handed him the clothing and disappeared again. 

“Be sure you're down in 5 minutes or I will drag you out whether you're dressed or not." Akashi warned him before he disappeared in Mayu's direction. 

 

The meeting was held at a conference room in a restaurant near from the port where they landed. It turned out he was the only one in that meeting wearing a traditional costume but the people at the meeting admired him for being `traditional'. It was attended by old people which, Kouki guessed, are CEOs of their companies. Akashi introduced him as a friend and now the people in the meeting were all over him, thinking he's a powerful and an influential person like Akashi when he's just a legal researcher. 

Akashi lead the meeting. He spoke with grace laced with authority and Kouki admired him more. Akashi is truly excellent in whatever he does. He was surprised when Akashi conversed with an old man in Korean and wondered just how many languages can Akashi speak. 

When Akashi finished speaking, he sat down beside Kouki. 

“Are you okay?" Akashi asked him because since they entered the establishment, he hadn't said a single thing. 

“Y-yeah. I just...what just happened?" he's having trouble keeping up with what's happening because the meeting's language changes from Korean to English. 

“I just closed the biggest deal I've had this year at forty billion dollars." Akashi said matter-of-factly, like he encounters that much money everyday. 

“What the? Forty billion dollars?!" he exclaimed but not loud enough for others to hear. 

“Yeah. I'll buy their medicine research facility. Father and I think it's time to venture into medicines now." he said, his tone not changing. Just where do their money come from?! “Ah, I forgot to tell you," Akashi said, his voice deeper now. “Ichinose Ensei called me and asked for my help to locate his `missing' son, Kyohei." 

His mood automatically dipped. He forgot about Kyohei and his attackers. 

“Did you tell him he-Kyohei is dead?" he said, his voice cracked at Kyohei's name.   
“No. His body is not found yet and based on your story, we can't really guarantee who was placed in the vault." 

“But Asami said something about dying on a birthday! We're celebrating Kyohei's birthday then!" he raised his voice without meaning to. 

“I perfectly understand, Kouki." Akashi said, his voice void of any emotion. “I'm saying there's a possibility that a person with the same birthday as Kyohei was killed that night." Kouki felt like a student getting scolded by a teacher. He's right, of course, he is always right. 

“I-i'm sorry..." he can't meet Akashi's eyes. 

“It's fine. I told him I'd help with the investigation so we can meddle with things and not look suspicious." 

He uttered his thanks to Akashi who just shrugged it off. They were interrupted by an old and balding man who wants to take a picture with Akashi. 

“This is a big deal, Seijuurou, so I hope you won't mind if we have a little picture taking, will you?" the man chuckled heartily.

“Sure." Akashi smiled. Akashi really changed. He's more down to earth now and he's literally like an angel compared to the Akashi he saw when they were in high school. He was about to leave to allow the man to stand next to Akashi when Akashi grabbed his arm. He gave Akashi a puzzled loom but his face remained the same, he's smiling. 

Kouki lined up with the CEOs and stood to Akashi's left while the bald man was on Akashi's right. He held his breath. Too near. Akashi was too near and he hadn't let go of his hand too. He's suffocating and Akashi's smell is intoxicating. Standing next to Akashi, he felt much taller than he is. Akashi have grown but he's still so little compare to him, Akashi barely reached his ears. His shoulders are small too, his waist must be small as well from what he can see above the suit. Kouki thought if he could span Akashi's waist in one hand. The flash of the camera jerked Kouki out of his dream. 

After the picture-taking, he asked Akashi if he can borrow his phone and call his parents and Yumi to let them know what happened. Akashi lent him his phone and he excused himself and went outside. 

He dialed his mom first and after two rings, she picked up. 

“Hey mom." he said. 

“Kouki?!" she yelled on the other line. He closed his eyes, feeling his mother's voice soothe his tired mind. Thank god he lived through that incident or else he won't hear his mother's voice anymore. 

“Where are you?! We can't reach you for a week now! Is everything alright?" he chuckled. He missed his mom. He felt safe whenever he hear her voice. 

“Mom, it's a long story and I'm at South Korea now-"

“South Korea!" Mrs. Furihata exclaimed. 

“Yes. It's all work-related mom, no need to worry."he assured her. 

“Are you safe? Are you eating well? Thank God you're safe your father and I thought...w-we thought." he sighed. He also thought he was going to die that night. 

“No mom, don't cry on me. I can handle myself perfectly." he laughed. His mom cries at little things but he and his father find it very adorable. Being sensitive is adorable for him is adorable. “I will be back soon although there's no specified date but I will call again mom. I miss you mom." he said, a lump formed in his throat. What if he died that night? What would happen to his parents? 

“I miss you too, Kouki. Be sure to eat healthy food okay?" he nodded even though his mom wouldn't see it. 

“Yes mom. Say hi to dad for me. Love you both." 

He ended the call and dialed Yumi's number. 

“Hello? Who's this?" Yumi's voice answered from the other line. 

“Yumi-chan?" he heard Yumi's gasp from the other line. 

“Furihata-kun?! Where are you? You disappeared that night and Kyohei-kun is missing as well. Wait... Don't tell me you eloped with Kyohei-kun?! You're fast, Furihata-kun, have some decency!" Yumi giggled. He sighed. How he wished for that to happen instead of this nightmare he's in. 

“Yumi, I'm not with Kyohei right now." he said in a sad tone. 

“You what? Then where's Kyohei?" Can he tell Yumi about Kyohei's death? He figured he'll talk to Akashi about it first. He trusts Akashi's decisions for they are never wrong. 

“I-i also don't know. I left as soon as the yacht landed without telling you because something important came up. I'm sorry, Yumi-chan." he said. He's truly sorry for leaving her at that party. He knows Yumi is a bit antisocial and she only gets along well with him. 

“Something important? It's not your parents, right? Are they okay?" her worried voice made him smile. She's really his friend or maybe his sister from another mother. 

“No, it's not my parents, they're fine. I'll tell you all about it when I'm back to Tokyo okay? I just want to-"

“You're out of town? And you didn't let me tag along? Wow, friend." she spat, putting emphasis to the word `friend'. 

“Yumi-chan, I'm sorry okay? I'll make up for it when I'm back. I only called to let you know I'm safe." he can see Yumi pouting from the other line. “And I just want to ask, is Asami-san at work?"

“Hm? Asami? The monster from the other department? She's here. You want her on the line?" Yumi replied, her voice laced with curiosity. 

“Nothing. I just... I saw here on the night of Kyohei's party and she looked like she's ill so-" he lied. He heard Yumi's `ah'. 

“Okayyy. But where are you right now?" 

“I'm in... Fukuoka." he said. He opted not to tell Yumi that's he's in another country because it will make their conversation longer and she will surely be bitter about it. 

“Oh. Okay then. Take care and I hope you resolve whatever it was that came up." he hope so too. 

“Thanks Yumi-chan. Bye." Then the call ended. He's feeling much better now that he's talked to the his mother and his friend. 

So Asami's still at work like nothing happened? The thought of Asami working and getting paid by the Ichinoses when she was the one who killed Kyohei made his blood boil. How could she do that? Where is her conscience? 

A light tap on his shoulder made him turn around. It was Akashi. 

“Is something wrong? You look troubled." he said. Kouki gave Akashi his phone back. 

“Nothing's wrong. Thank you for the phone." he said and put on a smile. He can tell Akashi didn't believe him but he was thankful he didn't say anything about it. 

“Sure. Well, we're leaving for Seoul now because I have another meeting at 9 tomorrow. Let's go." Akashi lead the way to where his car was parked and he followed. 

He's got a meeting again at 9 tomorrow? Doesn't this man rest? He got his answer when he was seated at the back of the car. As soon as Akashi's back hit the seat, he slept soundly like a child. He was clearly exhausted after 3 hours of talking at the meeting. He watched as Akashi's chest gently rise and fell with each breath he took. They were sitting beside each other and Kouki was surprised when Akashi's head hit his shoulders and rested there. Kouki held his breath and dared not to make a move. From this view, he can see Akashi's long lashes (they were like a girl's), and Akashi's upturned nose. He fought the desire to pinch. 

He reached upon Akashi's neck and opened the first button of the man's shirt. His fingers then moved to Akashi's tie and loosened it, he moved carefully to not wake Akashi up. He looked at Akashi's watch. It's past midnight now and his lids are getting heavy as well and in minutes, his head rested on top of Akashi's. 

The driver looked at the rear view mirror, smiled, and drove through the night. 

 

After Akashi's 9am meeting (which he also attended because Akashi said so), Kouki was enjoying a coffee in a hotel's lobby when a familiar picture in the newspaper caught his eye. It was a copy of the Seoul Times and it was opened at the business section. 

The picture was that of last night's meeting in Jejou. Kouki picked the paper up to get a better look. `Akashi Group of Companies bought the most advanced medicine research facility at Korea', the title said. 

He was included in the picture, him and Akashi side by side, both smiling. He read the article. It described him as `Akashi's close family friend', that made him smile. They're friend but are they close friends? Was that meeting a big deal for it to be on the front page of the business section that day? 

At least he looked good in the picture, his yukata is a little out of place but thank god it suited him. He thought he looked like an old man last night. 

He took the page of the newspaper. He wanted to cut this picture out later because... Because? Huh? Why does he want to keep the picture? Maybe because it was his first appearance in a national paper? He felt uneasy but he decided to ignore the feeling. 

 

In Tokyo, the owner of the raspy voice yelled it's annoyance. He was clutching a newspaper, Japan Bulletin. He was just browsing it for the news when a name caught his eye. Furihata Kouki. The name of the sole witness to the crime they committed. He read the article and found out he is in Seoul and is friends with a man named Akashi Seijuurou. So the fucker's still alive huh? 

He dialed Asami's number. 

“Yes?" the girl from the other line answered. 

“Pack your things, you're going to Seoul. I've arranged everything. You're leaving right now."

“Huh?" Asami asked, confused at the sudden call from the man he feared most. 

“Kill him unless you want to suffer the consequence and trust me, Asami, you don't want the consequence." with that, the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, when I said `just a legal researcher' I'm not degrading the legal researchers out there. It's merely used to compare things. Alright? Stay awesome you guys and thanks for putting up with this story.


	4. Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kouki," Akashi said. “I'm here. Don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so longgggg *does dogeza to every one of you* yknow life and all. Anyway I'll be updating regularly now since I've sorted my life now (I guess and I hope lol) thanks for reading this! :3

Red heels clicked on the tiled floors of Incheon International Airport. Asami was taking long strides. Desperate to get to where Furihata Kouki is as soon as possible. She knew she should've killed him then. Who knew that that lanky and weak-looking boy would survive the ocean that night? He must be really lucky. 

But Asami guessed that boy's luck will end here. In Seoul. No, she will make it happen. It  _has_ to happen. 

She boarded an airport taxi. Long legs slipping effortlessly in the back seat. 

“Where to, Ma'am?" The driver asked. 

That's the question. Where are they staying? 

“What's the most expensive hotel around here?" 

The taxi driver did a double take. He got a rich passenger. He hopes she tips well. And so he smiled at the woman, "Four Seasons Hotel, if I'm not mistaken."

The lady smiled.

“Then take me there." 

 

 

Something is tickling Kouki's nose, egging him to wake up. He opened his eyes only to see a blur of red hair. It's Akashi. Eh? Akashi?  Flashbacks of last night came rushing in to him. The yukata, the meeting. Right. He remembered carrying Akashi to the master's bedroom of this huge hotel suite because Akashi fell asleep on the couch after reading some documents or were they contracts? 

Kouki held his breath. 

He didn't want to wake Akashi up because he knows he's dead tired from all the godly things he did yesterday. He can hear Akashi's soft breathing and even though his arm was numb, he cannot force himself to move. But then he caught sight of the wall clock. 

8AM.

Didn't Akashi say he has another meeting at 9?

“Sei-san..."

The man in his arms stirred. Akashi just hummed and went right back to sleep again.

“Sei-san, it's 8 now." He whispered again.

“Mmn, five minutes..."

Kouki could not help the giggle that went out of him. Asking for five more minutes of sleep, he thinks, is very un-Akashi.

Akashi's eyes snapped open.

“Did you just laughed at me?" Akashi asked. His voice still deep and husky from sleep that it made Kouki felt...things?

Kouki willed the strange feeling away. 

“N-No. I'm just amused. That's all." Akashi eyed him suspiciously. Like he knows Kouki found him cute a while ago.

Akashi shuffled out of the bed. “You get ready too, Kouki. You're coming with me." And without asking if he likes to go to the meeting or not, Akashi closed the door behind him. 

So he's still going to tag along to the meeting. It's not that he does not want to go but when he's there he feels kind of...useless? Of course he's not really knowledgeable about these things, it's just that it makes him feel more that he and Akashi are from two different worlds or statuses. Which, of course, they are. He shook the thoughts away. He doesn't know what's happening to him. 

Furihata Kouki is strange. 

 

 

Asami alighted the airport taxi after giving the driver a generous tip. She has a feeling that Furihata Kouki is here. Of course, if he's with _the_ Akashi Seijuurou, they would stay at this hotel. 

Asami stared at the elegance of the hotel. A night in this hotel would surely cost a fortune. Too bad she's not here to have a vacation, she's here to end someone's life. 

 

 

Kouki had a hard time keeping up with Akashi. Akashi's not that tall but boy does he walk fast. They are walking across the lobby of the hotel. The meeting will take place in one of the hotel's conference hall. Akashi looks so stunning with his suit while he looks like an outsider with his shirt and jeans. None of Akashi's suit would fit him so he has to make do of Akashi's largest shirt and jeans (which fits him perfectly). 

They still have 25 minutes before the meeting starts but Akashi was never one to arrive just on time. He has to be early. Ko Uki admired him for that because he's almost always late. 

Kouki looked around, taking in the beauty of the hotel. He admired the vastness and the quietness of the hotel lobby. It's so huge he felt so small, so insignificant. A huge and elegant chandelier hung at the very center of the lobby. Crystals crinkled under soft yellow lights. 

They walked past the elevator and as the elevator doors closed, that's when she saw her. Asami. Their eyes met for a second, he saw how Asami's eyes widen as she recognized him, and then the doors closed. 

It's her. She's here. Memories of the tragic day came flooding back to him. He was rooted to where he's standing, unmoving but terribly shaking on his spot. The room seems to close in on him. He could not breathe, his own clothes became too tight for him. He clawed desperately at his neckline so he could breathe. 

“Kouki?" He heard Akashi call him. He's sweating and at the same time he's cold. 

He keeps taking in air. He needs air. Needs to get out of this hall as soon as possible. 

“C-can't...breathe..." he managed to get the words out and in a split second, Akashi is at his side. 

“Breathe, Kouki. You can do it." Akashi said calmly although he can feel panic in Akashi's voice. He must be trying to hide it. Akashi's hand rubbed his back while he tries to get his breathing as normal as he can. 

He clutched at Akashi's shoulders for support. “Sei-san...", he said in between intakes of breaths, “S-she's here. She's going to kill me. She's going to-" 

“Hush, Kouki." Akashi said, cutting him off. “She won't. I won't allow it. Let's go and get you some water." Akashi helped him walk to the conference room. His legs are wobbly and he's still shaking but he's thankful for Akashi being there. Akashi's steps are sure, they are grounded, like no one can take Akashi down. Kouki felt secure that he's leaning on something so strong and dependable. 

Thankfully, no one is in the conference room yet. Akashi let him sit at the nearest chair and went to get water from the mini-pantry in the conference hall. 

“Drink this." Akashi said, giving him a glass of water. He muttered his thanks and drank it. He's feeling a little better now. He's also not shaking anymore but his heart is pounding like crazy in his chest. 

“She's here, Sei-san! Asami. I-I saw her at the elevator!" he sputtered as soon as the glass touched the table. 

Akashi's brows knit together. 

“So the bitch followed you here, huh. Don't worry, Kouki. I won't let her get near you. It's okay." Akashi assured him. Voice soft but at the same time, stern. Kouki closed his eyes and clutched on Akashi's suit for support. 

“Thanks", he said. 

Not long after that, the people who Akashi is meeting with came. Korean businessmen again. They chattered away in a language Kouki could not understand and again, he was introduced as a family friend. Some guy from another company is explaining a PowerPoint presentation full of pie charts and numbers. Kouki willed himself to be distracted by the presenter but his mind keeps going back to Asami. The thought of her makes his shudder every time. 

“Kouki," Akashi said. “I'm here. Don't worry." The young heir whispered and held his hand under the table. They held hand through the whole meeting and he knows Akashi did it to keep his mind away from Asami. Needless to say, the young Akashi succeeded as he can't stop thinking about their linked hands that his palms got a bit sweaty. 

 

 

 

SHIT. Asami thought as the elevator doors closed just when she saw Furihata Kouki. She can't press the buttons to open the doors now as that would make her look silly, not to mention suspicious. She waited until she's at the next stop before she got out of the elevator.

She went down again to the lobby. 

They must still be here. It did not look like they are going outside earlier so they must be around the hotel right now. But Furihata saw her right? She saw how fear registered on his eyes the moment he saw her. She smiled at the thought. But then, if Furihata saw her, they might have sprinted out of the hotel as soon as they can. 

Nevertheless, Asami decided that she would wait at the lobby. She knew Akashi is likely to occupy the penthouse of this hotel and if that's the case, then they have to get back to the room using the elevator near the lobby. Asami would see them, surely. While waiting, she needs to think of a plan. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar lapses! Thank you for reading this far juju. Criticisms are most welcome!


End file.
